ros_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Zango Uzumaki
'Zango Uzumaki '''is a Novice Jonin of Konohagakure and proud member of the Uzumaki clan. He is rather skilled in Ninjutsu and Taijutsu, one of the best at his art in his clan. Many mistake him for his twin brother Kano the red headed one of the two. Background Information One half of the twin Uzumaki duo, Zango Uzumaki was born to Ena and Saburo Uzumaki during the summer on the 26th of June. His mother the normal stay at home mom and father a high ranking member of his clan, Zango and his brother Kano would be well trained in whatever they chose to do. Zango instead of going the complete route of the clan's roots, decided to go into the more offensive side of things, specializing in Ninjutsu and Taijutsu with his training beginning at the age of 5 just like his slightly older brother. Unlike Kano though, Zango would train with his uncle whom, he showed promise with his Earth Release and taijutsu skills above all else. At the age of 10, he was enrolled into the academy after he found out that Kano did, only to then progress through as he stayed on his toes with each and every challenge shown to him. Graduating at the top of his class along with Kano who was better than him in some portions at the age of 11. Watching his twin accelerate himself harder into the life of a Shinobi after they were both promoted to Genin, it only became clear that Zango would of course do the same thing as Kano, pushing himself harder than ever before for the next 3 years. Both brothers had one thing over the other and that was a clear observation from how the two differed in their training and studies but neither of them lost their footing. Upon the Chunin Exams coming into contact of the village, Zango ended up winning his fight in a triple threat match at which he caused the most damage and won however, was looked down upon through judgement for almost killing one of his opponents on accident due to him hitting a vital point at which he didn't even notice, this happened for him at the age of 14. After the assault on Sunagakure it left the village with heavy casualties to most of the Jonin that once held the rank as well as their teams, causing the Hokage to appoint new shinobi to take on the load of their predecessors duty. Zango would be one of the ones selected to lead his own squad and be given the rank of Novice Jonin, along with his brother Kano, though not a full Jonin rank he would feel relieved that he was able to compete such a thing with his brother and being able to stay on track with him. Now as Novice Jonin, it gave Zango the sense of worth to overcome what happened at the Chunin exams, only to strive to become a better Shinobi, show his worth to his village and teach youngings the way of a ninja so they may survive in the world outside of Konoha and even inside. Personality & Behavior Zango is a fierce and fiercely loyal Shinobi of the Leaf and Uzumaki Clan. He is stern, cranky, and has a temper. He tends to take a lot of things into consideration however, nothing seems to go through due to having a rather thick skull unless he's obviously proven wrong. In fact, when Zango is fighting, he sometimes has berserker rages and doesn't know when to stop, at least when it's someone he looks at as an enemy more so than a mere opponent. He shows no fear when in the heart of battle and can usually be calmed down by the people he holds dear/close or his brother. Even with all of this, he still has a good heart, showing complete and utter loyalty to his village, clan and friends. He's a generous person when caught on good days for him and can be very welcoming until given a reason to not be such. Zango sometimes says the wrong things at the worst times because he doesn't really think before he speaks and sees the only means of winning battles is to push forth until there's a reason to stop. Appearance Zango is a brawny built teen, he has blonde hair and piercing green eyes like his brother. He could usually be seen wearing bandages along his entire upper body, black pants, a black skirt extending down to mid calf and black sandals. Along with the pants, he has a section that merely extends up towards his abdomen which is like a collar for his waist and abdomen, surrounding it. Full black gloves are usually worn on his hands. Zango has multiple ear piercings, going towards about nine in total. The most noticeable one being a skull dangling from a chain on his left ear, while the others are six cartilage piercings, three on each ear and a single hoop in the lobe of each ear. Abilities '''Stamina - Advanced- '''Uzumaki naturally possess incredibly strong life forces, granting them very long lifespans. '''Canon Example- Mito Uzumaki was born before the founding of Konoha yet lived well into the reign of the Third Hokage.'This also enables them to recover from injuries and exhaustion in short periods of time, enough to survive the removal of tailed beasts, although they are still left near death afterwards. '''Speed - Advanced '''Due to his multitude of training sessions in taijutsu, he keeps up in his physical state, allowing him to go faster than some other shinobi. '''Ninjutsu - Advanced '''Even in the balance between Ninjutsu and Taijutsu, he shows high amounts of skill within the Ninjutsu section, showing this through his chakra nature usage of Earth and Steel Release as well as through jutsu usage. '''Taijutsu - Advanced '''Within the balance of Ninjutsu and Taijutsu, he shows high amounts of skill within the Taijutsu section, showing this through his physical state and hand to hand combat skills, dealing with close quarters and how he fights. '''Strength - Advanced '''Due to his multitude of training sessions in taijutsu, he keeps up in his physical state, allowing him to punch harder and physically sustain in fights longer. Databook Library Spars/battles Casual Storyline Missions Training Approved By: Jae-Sama